


Once Upon A Time

by Capancakes



Series: Two Thieves and What Once was a Boy [1]
Category: Home Alone (Movies), The Pagemaster (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capancakes/pseuds/Capancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there lived a small boy. He was small but smart and fast.<br/>Once upon a time there lived a boy. He was smart and fast but he never knew when to stop.<br/>Here are somethings the boy learned, whether he should have or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Can be prequel-ish to Marshal McCallister or just another version of Kevin. You pick.

Once upon a time there lived a small boy. He was small but smart and fast. He could memorize anything and solve any problem. Except the problem of his fears. His life was based around those fears. And no one appreciates a scaredy-cat. Not his peers. Not his sister. Not his brother. Not even his parents. 

This boy was a lonely boy consumed by his fears. Till one day he became trapped in a library during a storm. There he went on an adventure. It had fantasy. It had horror. There were dragons and pirates. There was terror. There was friends. And there were lessons to be learned. The boy learned courage. For himself. For his friends. The boy learned to never give up. To look for the exit. For the happy end. And the lesson that would mean so much – the ordinary can be extraordinary. A book can be a world. A chandelier can save the day. Confusion is a life saver. And sometimes the risk is worth the reward.

The boy left the library. Still small. Still smart. But no longer fearful. Everyone noticed. Everyone was happy. The boy was a normal boy now. Except, he wasn’t. The reward was worth the risk he knew. He began to do things. Dangerous things. Crazy things. He had the smarts to back it up (though his brother still had the strength). Why not?

 

So let’s start again, a few years down the road.

 

Once upon a time there lived a boy. He was smart and fast but he never knew when to stop . He had a few fears but what child didn’t. After one too many fights and a morning that came both too early and too late, the boy was forgot and alone. Forgotten by his cousins. Forgotten by his sister. Forgotten by his brother. Forgotten by his parents

Though alone, the boy was not lonely. He was happy to for an empty house, until the cop who wasn’t a cop and the idiot who was an idiot showed up. The boy was smart and fast, he scared them off not once but twice. He saw again that the ordinary can be extraordinary. Ornaments can be a weapon. Feathers, tar, glue, ice, all can be deterrents. A boy can save the day (for real this time) (help is appreciated). He saw again confusion can be a life saver. A healthy respect for movies is necessary in life. And he learned nothing is what it seemed, a family is not that bad, the psycho has a kind heart, a cop isn’t always a cop, the idiot is always an idiot though. 

The problem was the boy was a boy and he wasn’t a man. He didn’t understand consequences and when to stop. He saved the day and stopped the cop who wasn’t and the idiot who was and no one truly knew how. They never knew about the nail in the foot or the paint cans to the face or the head on fire or the M burned on a hand. So when the family reappeared no one knew to say stop. They knew he had been changed not that he had gotten craftier. And that added to what he learned. The reward was worth the risk but was the risk really there if no one knew it happened?

 

Alright third time’s the charm.

 

Once upon a time there was a man. He was smart and fast and crafty, he learned to conquer his fears and that things were never what they seem, but he never learned when to stop. He grew up quicker than some but never all the way. If anyone had bothered they could have seen what wasn’t quite right but the man was smart and crafty and why would anyone look past that? And for any situation he couldn’t talk his way through, well, the man was fast. The reward was his for the taking.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages have been messed with to make Pagemaster occur first but its really a non issue here
> 
> Just curious but does the style work? I was kind of messing around when I started. Hate? Like it? It's just ehh?


End file.
